


Sex and Tentacles For Fun and Profit

by ornategrip



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, M/M, Past Dave/Klaus, Sibling Incest, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ornategrip/pseuds/ornategrip
Summary: The worst of it was, it had all been Klaus’ idea.





	Sex and Tentacles For Fun and Profit

The worst of it was, it had all been Klaus’ idea.

Klaus, who had popped up out of bed that morning, hard-on slapping at his belly, idea fully formed in his head.

Klaus, who had turned excitedly to where Ben had been sitting by the window, wrapped up in whatever he did when Klaus wasn’t around to see him.

Klaus, who had wheedled and whined until Ben had finally sighed and thrown his hands in the air and agreed.

And now, now Klaus was the one naked and shaking and had been so fucking close to orgasm for what felt like hours.

“You suck,” Klaus managed to choke out, clutching at the mattress beneath him, rumpled sheets damp from his own sweat. From somewhere behind him, Ben said musingly,

“Well, I could, if you could concentrate for more than ten seconds at a time.”

Klaus’ mind immediately jumped to that image, Ben’s mouth wrapped around his cock, those dark eyes staring up at him. He groaned, dropping his forehead down to press against the sheets.

“This isn’t fair,” he whined and he could almost hear Ben roll his eyes.

“Not being corporeal isn’t fair. Now concentrate, will you, I don’t want to spend all day shoving tentacles up your ass.”

“Well, neither do I!” Klaus exclaimed, lifting his head to look back over his shoulder. He began to let his hand creep down under him, sliding along his belly, his fingers brushing along his skin and making him shiver.

“No,” Ben said sharply. “We agreed you couldn’t touch yourself. Only the tentacles get you off.”

Klaus groaned but immediately brought his hand back up.

“You and your stupid rules. Sex shouldn’t have rules!”

“The sex you like to have is exactly the type of sex that should have rules.”

Klaus pouted for a moment and then brightened.

“Do I get a safeword then? Then I can just use the safeword, jack off and we can pretend I never had this idea.”

Ben glared at him for a moment and then his face cleared.

“Sure,” he said expansively, “Your safeword is red. Go ahead, use it.”

Ben lifted an eyebrow and Klaus stared at him a moment and then turned his head back from over his shoulder. He stared down at the bedsheets while Ben made tick-tock noises with his tongue.

“Okay, fine!” he exclaimed, “You know I won’t use a safeword. Get your tentacles back in me.”

“Love to, but you know that relies on you, not me.”

Klaus groaned and dropped his face down to muffle his scream of frustration into the mattress.

“Nice, real mature.”

Klaus stopped screaming and turned his head so his cheek was against the sheets. Ben had moved to the side of the bed, not a hair on his head disheveled and Klaus glared at him.

“You know, I think you’re getting off to this. What’re you? Some big bad sexual sadist that enjoys hurting poor little Klaus? Is that your kink? You’ve never told me. Should I call you Daddy?”

Klaus made a face.

“No, wait, scratch that. I have daddy issues but not those kind.”

“For the best,” Ben agreed, looking disturbed for the first time since they had started. “I really don’t want to think about Dad right now.”

“Well, stop bringing him up then!”

“I’m not the one bringing him up-”

“No, no, shut up,” Klaus interrupted him, flapping one hand at him, “You won’t ruin this moment by bringing up dear, old Dad during sex, you pervert.”

He shut his eyes on Ben’s look of outrage and took a deep breath, holding it for a moment before letting it out. He could do this, he could. He had done it before. Not nearly for long enough but still. He could feel the possibility inside him, just waiting for him to figure it out.

It was like concentrating too hard made it fall apart, that nebulous part of his power just shattering if he tried to grab it too forcefully. The less Klaus actively thought about it, the better it seemed to work and if that wasn’t the metaphor for Klaus’ life, he didn’t know what was.

He blew out a breath and opened his eyes again. Ben was still standing where he left him, starting to look a little bored.

“How are you so calm about this? Why aren’t you as sexually frustrated as I am?”

“It feels good when I’m in you,” Ben said and there was something wistful in his voice. “And then you lose it and I don’t feel anything at all. Not even sexual frustration.”

Klaus knew Ben was dead. He never forgot, even in the depths of his worse drug spiral, even in his dreams when they were young again and in schoolboy uniforms. He always knew Ben was dead. There was no forgetting that.

He just didn’t like to think about what it meant. For Ben to be nothing but a voyeur to the life he should have had, to have to watch everybody move on and grow up and fuck up and get better. Klaus was trying to get better. Maybe that shouldn’t have included getting fucked by tentacles.

Maybe that shouldn’t have included using Ben.

Sighing, he roll over onto his back and sat up, ignoring the way his cock bobbed and swayed, clearly desperate for attention.

“Maybe this wasn’t a good idea.”

Ben looked up from where he had apparently been studying Klaus’ dick with keen interest. Klaus wasn’t sure why, Ben had seen Klaus’ dick far more often than anyone else in this world, the nannies that changed his diapers as a baby included. 

He and Ben had been together for so long, Ben had seen Klaus’ dick in just about every shape and condition it could take, soft, hard and in between. Then again, this was the first time Ben had actively been involved in said condition, which was currently a very unhappy erection. 

“What are you on about now? You’re the one who kept pestering me about it.”

“Well, that’s what I mean!” Klaus exclaimed, flinging his arms out because he was a dramatic little wench. “I shouldn’t force you into fucking me, it honestly just occurred to me how fucked up that is!”

“Klaus, you can’t actually make me do anything. You’re not some sort of ghost slave master. That’s just stupid.”

“I know that,” Klaus said, although, deep down, he didn’t know that. There was a lot he didn’t know about himself or his powers and the unknowable things were things he feared. “Why are you even doing this, then? We could just go back to playing patty cake.”

Ben sighed and then sat down on the edge of the bed. The bed didn’t shift in the slightest.

“I don’t know. I was curious, I really wanted to touch something again, I was horny, I was bored. Take your pick. But in the end…”

Ben was quiet a moment, his eyebrows scrunching together the way they did when he was deep in thought. He had made that face when they had to solve math problems back when Dad had tried to teach them math.

“In the end, my brother asked me a favor and it was one I could grant,” he said finally, with a gravitas Klaus wanted to turn his face from. He didn’t though.

“This goes a bit beyond brotherly duty don’t you think?”

Ben shrugged.

“Not for us. Now will you get back on your hands and knees so I can fuck you again?”

He reached out and smacked Klaus’ thigh, the sound of skin to skin loud in the sudden silence. Klaus gaped at the reddening mark on his skin and Ben was turning his hand up to study his palm.

Klaus got back on his hands and knees so quick it made his head spin and Ben laughed a little somewhere behind him. Klaus didn’t care, arching his back and canting his ass out. He knew how to look good, to make people want him. Ben choked on his laugh and Klaus didn’t bother to hide his smirk.

Then he shut his eyes and breathed.

There was something in him (metaphorically, right now his ass was sadly empty of dick or tentacles), something that needed to be centered, something that fell into place when Klaus was just himself. Not his neuroses or his own expectations, not any of the nightmares dear Daddy had gifted him with.

Taking drugs had always pulled that out of alignment, shifted him a little to the left and made him just a little bit not himself. That’s why he had liked them so much, after their shitty childhood, he had wanted to be anybody but himself.

Years, he had gone being out of step with himself. And now he had to be the little drummer boy and find the tune he should be marching to. He had been a soldier once but that hadn’t been a war to march in. It had been mud and blood and grief and Dave.

Klaus twitched, shook the war away but kept Dave.

Dave who had made Klaus want to be present for the first time in a long time, who had smiled at Klaus in the midst of all that violence and made Klaus’ world a bit more beautiful. Dave, who had made Klaus want sobriety and everything else that entailed, no matter how ugly the world could get.

Ben slid a tentacle into him. 

It was warm, so warm and that had been the biggest shock the first time it had breached him. He had thought it would be cold, weren’t monsters cold? But it had made sense after all, it was a part of Ben and so of course it would be warm.

He opened his mouth on a wordless gasp, lips wet and he was drooling a little with how good it felt. How full he felt and no man’s dick could ever fill him the way Ben was filling him. It couldn’t even encroach on Dave’s memory because the love he felt for Ben was different than the love he still felt for Dave.

But it was all still love.

Behind him, Ben whimpered and it felt good for him too, didn’t it? Klaus was giving him that, pleasure in death, Klaus had that power and he couldn’t be afraid of that. Of giving Ben something nice after all these empty years, something good.

He sank down into the bed and into the warmth that was blooming in his chest and radiating out of him. Sank into it like a ship cradled in the sea, he could feel his power pulsing out from him and into Ben and Ben in turn, thrusting into him.

It was better than any acid trip he’d ever taken.

“Oh, oh, oh,” he was whining high in his throat, that big warm tentacle moving inside of him, his cock rubbing against the bed sheets with every thrust. He was so close to coming, orgasm pooling at the base of his spine.

“Oh, Klaus,” Ben said, so softly it was more like Klaus felt it, rather than heard it.

“I’m close, I’m close,” Klaus chanted, because he was and he wanted Ben to know.

A tentacle suddenly wrapped around his throat, firm, hard, pressure, no hesitation. Klaus had been choked by a lot of people, sometimes for fun, sometimes for profit, sometimes for villainy, sometimes to save the world. Everybody came at it differently but there was always that first moment when they had to figure out how to get it right.

Ben got it right on the first try.

Maybe from years of watching Klaus beg for tighter, harder, I’m almost there, I swear. Maybe from whatever realm those tentacles usually dwelled choking was just the way to say hello. Whatever it was, Ben was perfect.

Klaus gave a high-pitched whine, the closest he could get to a grateful thanks because yes, he loved this, he wanted it, it was perfect. Then more tentacles wrapped themselves around his arms, right above the joints of his elbows.

They pulled hard enough to yank his upper body off the bed, the one around his neck tightening and loosening in pulses. The only thing keeping Klaus up was his knees and the near unbearable tension on his elbows, keeping him taut. They kept jerking him back onto that thick, warm length, impossibly deep inside him.

He was like a doll, being moved about however Ben wanted.

He could hear Ben’s hard, heavy panting because it was good for Ben too. Were the tentacles like dicks for him? Klaus hadn’t asked, hadn’t thought to ask. Ben could control them but could he feel them, did it feel like he was fucking Klaus with his dick or was it like using a dildo on someone?

Either way, Ben was fucking him so good and making noises like he was balls deep in Klaus and it was beautiful, it was, it was, it was.

The tip of the tentacle wrapped around his throat slipped into his wet, open mouth.

Klaus came, so hard the entire world whited out, everything going static, pleasure frying every system in his body. He had had sex on drugs, of course he had but this was something completely different, something new because he was opened up in ways beyond the physical. The orgasm tapped into the part of him he was just barely learning was there. He could feel Ben, feel the way he was tethered to Klaus, feel how Klaus had his own tentacles buried deep into Ben’s spirit.

He came to, limp and useless on the bed, the only tentacle still touching him the one slowly easing it’s way out of his ass.

He moaned when it left him, empty and wet feeling. So stretched out and loose. He managed to reach back there, to touch at his swollen hole with soft delicate fingers. Behind him, Ben groaned at the sight, voice sated and deep. Klaus rolled over, mostly because he was in the wet spot, his come smearing all over the sheets and his stomach.

All the tentacles were put away and Ben was leaning heavily against the edge of the bed.

“I came,” Ben said, sounding dazed.

“Is there ghost come on me?” Klaus asked instantly and Ben sighed very, very deeply.

“Just your own mess.”

Klaus looked down his own body, at the congealing mess on his belly and dragged his hand through it. He held out his finger, smeared with his come. His hand was trembling but if anyone asked it was just from the orgasm. 

Very slowly, Ben leaned forward and slid his mouth over Klaus’ finger, his pink tongue flicking warmly over the tip. Then he pulled back, face thoughtful.

“Yeah, that didn’t taste good at all. Next time, offer me ice cream.”

Klaus gave a whoop of delighted laughter and Ben was grinning at him, really smiling, looking happy and solid and real.

Ben fell on the bed with him, joined him warm and alive but dead too. Klaus curled into him, the roughness of Ben’s clothes against his sensitive skin a pleasure all it’s own. And if the feel of him went in and out, that was okay too.

Ben was dead but Klaus could bring him back.

Next time, they’d get ice cream.


End file.
